To Continue
by IceRi
Summary: Gabriel had lived a very long time before losing his memories and working for the Vatican, so why would he stop living that way afterwards? A little insight to the Van Helsing of our day… Back from Hiatus, completing final chapter.
1. Part One

**To Continue**

IceRi

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing, or anything affiliated.

Summary: Gabriel had lived a very long time before losing his memories and working for the Vatican, so why would he stop living that way afterwards? A little insight to the Van Helsing of our day…

--

Part One

The cars rushed by on the street by the coffee shop. Van Helsing stared blankly out the window at the puddles forming on the sidewalks of suburbia. His hands traced the handle of the coffee mug, the hot black substance untouched as it always was. He had been coming here every day for the past seven years. It soon would be time to move. To find a different city, and a different coffee shop. Before they noticed he hadn't aged a day since the first time he had come in, off of the busy street.

Life had only been kind to Gabriel for a short time after what he referred to as 'The Transylvanian Assignment', in his own mind. It wouldn't have mattered what he called it. There were only two of them left in the world that could possibly know what went on. One being himself, and the other being the top-secret monster, which he hadn't seen in at least fifty years now. Whether or not he lived still was beyond Gabriel's knowledge. Although, Gabriel may have received a call-in from the Knights of the Holy Order to retrieve his body if her were dead.

Yes, life had not been kind. Although he was the go-to guy in the rare event that a monster did pop up somewhere, they were rare. He hadn't dealt with anything for a very long time. In his life, he had seen colossal changes in the world. Trying to get his head around it was a daunting task, so he just accepted it, and tried to keep his mindset modern enough for this fast paced world.

Of course, he chose not to take in as many modern convieniences as he could. Van Helsing didn't drive a car, and he didn't own television or a cellular phone. He had thanked God on many an occasion that he couldn't remember anything before the winter of 1881.

Today, over this particular cup of coffee, he was wondering why he had ever accepted the leave of the Vatican. Why he had ever left Europe. The desire to lead a normal life had been strong, perhaps too strong. One of the people he had come to know as an aquaintance in this place sat down beside him, staring intently out of the rain soaked front window, as if looking for something.

"I don't know what interests you so much out there, Mr. Van Helsing. But it sure isn't something you haven't seen before, unless you're seeing something I'm not."

His lips turned upwards in a slight smile. The woman was at her happiest on the rainy days. She reminded him a lot of Carl, the friar who had been the closest thing to his friend back in the day, in her eccentricity. He blinked out of his deep thought, and looked over at her, committing her face to memory. When he left, he would never see her again, if all went as planned. It would be a lot like leaving Carl behind again. Only now he was accustomed to the dull pain of leaving without a trace, and leaving friends behind.

"Ren, I'm leaving town this afternoon." He declared slowly.

He never usually told anyone he was leaving. He left the surprises until the next day, when he failsafe routine was disrupted. But the woman, Ren, was again different from the others. She instead smiled, and opened her workbag, pulling out a business card, and scrawling a series of numbers onto the back, her home phone number. Sliding it across the table to him, she smiled, and raised her own cup of coffee in a toast.

"To a brighter future for Gabriel!" She said happily, and he nodded.

Raising his own mug, he tapped the side to hers and took a sip. Ii didn't taste as bad as he had remembered, but he returned it to its customary place on the table in any case.

"Oh, and call me whenever you get to where your going."

He picked the card up off of the surface, studying her neat and precise writing. Van Helsing's eyes slid from the card to the woman, before pocketing the paper. She gave him an indignant look and mock slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas, stupid."

She chuckled, and gave him another smile. He stood, and she extended her hand. Tentatively, he shook it, and she waved as he exited the shop, out into the rain. He didn't care too much about getting wet. Waiting at the stoplight to cross the street, he pulled out the card again. The walk light came on, and Gabriel went. On the sidewalk, a small rectangle of white lay by the edge of the road, the blue pen numbers smudging under the splattering of rain by a passing car, out of recognition.

Gabriel cast his eyes on the ground, walking slowly. Maybe he wasn't so used to the pain after all.

--

Review?


	2. Part Two

**To Continue**

IceRi

Disclaimer: I still don't own Van Helsing. Pity.

Summary: Gabriel had lived a very long time before losing his memories and working for the Vatican, so why would he stop living that way afterwards? A little insight to the Van Helsing of our day…

--

Part Two

Stacks of unopened boxes sat on the dusty hardwood floors, their brown surfaces illuminated by the sunlight streaming in through the dirty windows. Gabriel laid his hat down on one of the shorter stacks. Not that there were many. The apartment smelled like old, dusty blankets. He wouldn't be surprised to find one lying about. Opening a window nearby to let the clean breeze flow through, he looked out onto the rooftops around.

His new suburbia was in no way suburban. He now lived in a seven-story brick apartment building twenty minutes out of Manhattan by subway. In the distance, he could see the towers of the city winking at him in the sunlight. New York City. It was as urban as he had ever dared to get.

Turning around, he shrugged off his coat and set to work.

--

The phone rang.

Van Helsing woke with a start, finding him self sprawled out on his couch in his mostly clean, half unpacked new apartment. It was dark outside, the orange glow of the street lamps filtering up to his windows. He was confused as to why he had woken up, and then the phone rang again.

It had been the first thing he took out. It was sitting on the floor next to a can of paint and several flattened cardboard boxes, until he found where he had wanted to keep it. Van Helsing had all of his utilities activated before he had moved in, including his phone service, so that his prospective employers would be able to reach him.

Gabriel picked up the phone before it got a chance to rang a third time.

"Hello?" He spoke groggily into the receiver.

There was silence on the other end, and he repeated himself once more, clearly. There was noise on the other line, and then someone picked it up.

"Hello? Gabriel? It's me Ren, sorry about that. My dog decided he liked the phone cord as a chew toy…" Ren's voiced piped up.

He smiled to himself, remembering that forgetful feeling that had been nagging at him for the past three days. He was still listed.

"Hello Ren. How are you?" He asked politely.

He sighed inwardly. It was his second slip up, and it wasn't a good one. He felt disappointed in himself. He never wanted to hurt anyone, and that's why he always left suddenly, never saying goodbye. He had made his first in saying goodbye to Ren. She was a better friend then Gabriel had had in a good many years, but he had still meant goodbye forever.

"You never called me. I was worried about you. It's been three days, stupid. Why didn't you call?"

"I- I'm sorry, Ren, I lost your card." He lied, only one hitch in his voice.

"You moved to New York, huh? I recognized the area code, in case you're wondering. I suppose it's quite late there. I'm sorry for calling like this. I'll talk to you again sometime. Bye, Gabriel."

He replaced the receiver silently. Massaging his temple with one hand, he called the eight hundred number of his phone company. The heavily nasal Brooklyn accent of one of the twenty-four hour operators came on the line within minutes.

"Hello, My name I Gabriel Van Helsing, and I would liked to be removed from your directory, as well as change my phone number…"

--

A short one for you. Review?


End file.
